The New Life of a Frozen Spark
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A girl from our world dies, gets a second chance at a new life in the world of Transformers Prime as a cybertronian. However she is haunted by bitter memories of her human life. Can team Prime, help her or will the Decepticons make her regret her choice at this new life?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers! Transformers belong to Hasbro and to its rightful creators, and owners. All I own are my OCS and the plot line for this story. **

**Story is rated M. Due to strong language, cartoon violence, and the fact I want to be careful. **

**Summary: A girl from our world dies, gets a second chance at a new life in the world of Transformers Prime as a cybertronian. However she is haunted by bitter memories of her human life. Can team Prime help her or will the decepticons make her regret her choice at this new life?**

**Please read and review. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

I use to be a five foot seven, caucasian, American, human being. I had a slender looking form, natural messy copper red hair that reached slightly below my shoulders, and natural bright golden amber color eyes. Born in South Carolina but grew up mostly all over the east coast since my father was in the Navy at the time. When he retired we moved to Vermont, where I finished growing up there and lived there. Anyways the reason, why I'm saying I use to be a human being once. Is rather simple.

I was killed in a terrible car accident, on my twenty seventh birthday. Only to be reborn in another dimension as a Transformer Femme. Another dimension where Transformers were as real as we are. Sounds like a FanFiction story doesn't it? Well sadly it ends up being real for me, and even though I was a transformers fan girl. I really wasn't looking foreward to my new life.

I believe any Transformers fan, would be totally excited and happy to have a chance to be with their favorite transformer. Me however...I can't help but feel this intense sadness, guilt, anger and bitterness. These emotions were lurking deep inside the darkness, that has occupied my heart for a very long time. It's true I was a transformers fan girl, one who had her favorite autobots and favorite decepticons. But I never actually pictured myself actually being a cybertronian, let alone raised by one of them as their own sparkling. Here I am living most transformers fans dream, and yet I wishing I never accepted this deal with Primus.

Why you ask? Well its because of my human life. My human life was not at all a happy one. You see I came from a broken family, and I also suffered from a broken heart as well. I wont bore you with my entire life story, so I'll just highlight a few parts of my past so you can see what I mean by a broken family and a broken heart. Okay?

My parents were seperated at one point in time, when I was younger, even though they were still technically married. I was living with my mother at the time. Anyways the point is that mother walked out on me, when I was in the fourth grade, leaving me in my father's custody yet he was still paying her child support, when he had custody of me and yet she was the one who was techically supoose to have me.

That bitch owed my father and me roughly $45,000 dollars in back child support! I kick myself in the ass every day for not taking her into court to get what she owed me. I was to afraid, that she would have commited suicide on me, and that I would have been the one responisble for her death.

Anyways my Parents officially devorced when I was either seventeen or eightteen years old near my senior year of Highschool. Over the years of living with my father, I developed a very strong hatred for my mother, then again maybe I had these feeling of hatred for her, much longer then that. I don't know. Anyways I was practically raised my kind, loving father, and I loved him with all of my heart, sadly he died from a sudden heart attack when I was twenty four right i front of me. He was dead before the paramedics could get to him.

I blame myself for his death. That will forever haunt me. It's funny how life turns out sometimes. I die roughly three or four years after my dad dies. Ironic isn't it or just plain sad? I never really recovered from loosing my father. The depression was over powering at times, and felt like my heart was so shattered beyond anyone's repair. In a way I truely welcomed death, with open arms, and at the same time I wish that I had more time.

My world is slowly going black as death is slowly pulling me away from the land of the living. I had lost control of my vechichle, when I hit a patch of black ice on a sharp corner, and i went tumbling down violently down a rocky embankment. My injuries were fatal even though I had a seat belt on, and I wasn't even going that fast. I eventually loose consciousness as I release my final breath upon the world of the living.

I don't know much after that. Except for this sudden flash of blinding white light, before I found myself standing in the middle of this endless white room. I was awake and un injured. I take a few steps and look around in absoult confusion. Soon the sound of foot steps catch my attention and I swiftly turn around. That is when I'm greeted by the sight that has me in tears. My father is standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"Squeaker, you shouldn't be here so soon...You still had your whole life in front of you." He tells me before I burst into tears as I ran over to him and hugged him tightly as I cry into his chest.

He hugs me back and makes soft sounds as he tries to calm me down. I'm too obvious and upset to notice that a giant being that had approaches us. Until a warm voice speaks out to my father. "It's time..." He said softly. My dad sighs softly.

"I know..." My dad responds.

I force myself to calm down too look at the being who is talking to my dad. I had to blink my watery eyes a few minutes too clear my vision. I almost scream when I see that being is a Cybertronian that is well known as Primus, himself. My dad chuckles at my reaction as Primus smiles at me sadly. My mouth is moving but no sound is coming out.

"Liz, sweetie...this is Primus...he has an offer for you...that I want you to take." My dad says slowly as well as softly.

"W-what kind of offer?" I asked hesitantly as my dad releases me as I reluctanty release him as well.

"A new life." Primus said softly.

I just been reuinted with my dad, and now I had to leave him again!? I stiffen at that and I guess the look on my face spoke louder then words. Since Primus gave me a understanding look.

"Sparkling...I understand how you feel seeing your creator again...However you died before you were suppose too. I can't send you back to your human life since your human body can not support life anymore...That is why I'm offering you a chance at a new life...a new begining. Your father has informed me, that you know of my kind and I wish to give you a life that will help heal your heart. You will be aloud to keep all your memories of your human life, and of this meeting between us. However you can not tell anoyone about your former life as a human or about this discussion between us." Primus spoke softly.

My dad then sighs and I turn to face my dad. "Liz...do it for me, and accept his offer. I will always love you, and you will always be my little girl, however I know within my heart...they need you to give them a strong sense of a hope." My dad tells me as his hand gently squeezes my shoulder.

I close my eyes and slowly open them. I then swallow my fears and look up at Primus. "I...I will accept your offer." I said softly. Even though I really didn't want too, but I wanted to make my dad happy as well as making a cybertronian god happy as well. Primus smiles at me as does my dad. Well damn there goes my pride.

"Liz, I don't want too see you back here until it's actually your time to be one with the matrix. Understood?" My dad asks me as he is grinning. I force myself to smile.

"Understood. Love you dad..." I said.

"Love you too...always will." My dad tells me before we share one last hug before we pull away.

Primus then reaches down for me. I hesitantly climb up into his hand and Primus carries me away. I look back to where my dad had been standing only too see that he had vanished as though he had never been there. I feel tears sting my eyes but I refused to cry. Eventually we reach a pair of very fancy large doors. The doors then open on their own, as we entered the room.

This room was solid black with glowing gold cybertronian symbols dancing around always shifting and changing in appearance. As far as the eyes can see there was billions of bright glowing blue spheres that were actually sparks of cybertronians. Decepticons and Autobots alike, Old and new sparks were dancing around peacefully. The sight was absoulty bueatiful.

Eventually we reached our destination. In the very center of the room was this very large glowing blue vortex that was on the floor that was swirling around violently as white and gold flashes swirled around inside the vortex. "So uh what happens now?" I asked nervously to Primus. Primus simply gives me a warm smile. All I can say is never trust Primus if he smiles at you or any cybertroinian for that matter.

"Your new life." Primus said before he suddenly drops me out of his hands over the glowing vortex on the floor. I scream loudly as I fell twisting and turning in mid air. I was falling through the glowing blue vortex. While falling through this glowing vortex, it gives me the feeling of Alice, when she fell down the rabbit whole in the story of Alice In Wonderland. Eventually I loose consciousness just as blinding gold light engulfs me. In the far back of my mind, I hear Primus as he wishes me luck.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Rolling

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

When I started to come around. I felt like I been run over by a semi truck, a few dozen times. _Okay...where the hell am I now?_ I wondered as I reluctantly looked around. Question is do I really want to know?

Let's see...there is this very pale lavender blue light that was glowing inside this metal like sphere, I was currently inside of. This light was helping me to see my suroundings a bit better. Most likely this light was from the color of my new eyes, or I should say optics since I'm no longer human. I'm really going to have to get use to my new body. I sort of miss my old body right about now.

Okay I'm inside a strange round metal like sphere, with wires wrapped around me supporting me comfortably. My armor appeared to be a bright burgundy color with silver by the looks of it. Seems my finger joints matches that of a seeker's, since I have the sharp claw like fingers. I just hope wasn't a seeker since I hated heights and especially flying. I also kept seeing this strange screen in the corner of my optics.

Thank what ever high force of power in the universe, that when I was human, I had one real friend, who was a huge transformers fan. My friend taught me how to read and write cybertronian. Only reason why we did it, was so that we could pass secret notes back and forth to one another during class, without getting into serious trouble with our teachers. Was really helpful during tests and quizzes.

However I could just bearly read the small message. I believe it said, very low energon. Well isn't that just my luck, I was in need of energon. Let's see how my day is going shall we? First, I died in a terrible car accident. Secondly Primus just dropped me into this new life, without a single warning or heads up, so I just been reborn as a baby cybertronian. Thirdly I was now trapped in this thing-a-ma-jiggy or whatever this damn thing was I was connected too, until someone or something fucking finds me, and lastly I have no idea who will be my new parents or creators! FanFiction stories can only help up to a point but no way to tell how true they were.

_DAMN YOU PRIMUS!_ I cursed loudly in my head hoping he heard me.

I can only hope someone finds me soon. I just hope it's an Autobot, and not a Decepticon. Though with my bitter memories of my human life...I might just end up as a decepticon. I then sigh as I tried to picture who my new parents will be. Let's just say not all the images, that through my head or processor were very good ones. Soon I was pulled out of my thoughts, when the sphere I was in, suddenly started rolling violently down, what I believe might have been a very steep hill, and it gaining speed. I was screaming my head off in terror, as I was sent spinning wildly inside the rolling and bouncing sphere.

_YOU ARE ONE VERY EVIL, SORRY SON OF GLITCHY MOTHER BOARD OF A TRASH COMPACTOR, PRIMUS! _I screamed wildly inside my head through the whole ride. I could feel whatever was in my tanks threatening to come up. Mostly due from the way that I was spinning around, so wildly inside this metal death trap. Had I still been human, I would have already been sick, and then some.

_SOMEONE, ANYONE, JUST MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! _I screamed frantically inside my head. After Primus knows how long I been sent spinning.

Eventually the sphere slowed to a stop, and eventually I stopped spinning so wildly inside this sphere. This just wasn't my day! Only positive side about this whole ordeal was that I had gotten the chance too see my human father again. Soon the sphere inched foreward again. My optics widen again most likely in terror as they watered. I gave out a loud whine of distress.

_Oh no, not again...Please not again! _I thought as I tried too get the sphere to inch backwards away from whatever ledge this sphere was resting on. However I was not so lucky, since I was soon screaming once more, as the sphere rolled violently foreward again, and I was sent spinning all over again. Somewhere I bet Primus was laughing his head off, as my human father was most likely screaming at him.

The sphere eventually stopped, just as I heard the sounds of fighting and yelling. By now I was super dizzy, and felt like puking all over something. Soon the sphere felt like it was yanked up off the ground, before it started bouncing as though someone was running with the sphere. Worse part was that the sphere was sort of sound proff, so I couldn't actually hear what was being said or who was talking very well.

It all sounded muffled as though someone was trying to talk with a mouth full of marshmellos or something along those lines. If I wasn't feeling sick before, I sure was now. I was now bouncing violently, and being shaken inside this death trap, I found myself in. If I ever go back to matrix, or well of all sparks, Primus was so going to get his shiny metal ass or aft kicked! Also the sphere felt like it was being tossed around a few times, since I was sent spiraling around again inside this damn sphere.

Eventually all noise of fighting had stopped before softer voices were heard. The sphere had finally stopped moving, thank Primus. The annoying screen popped back up again in my vision, saying very low on energon, warning emergency stasis lock will occure in-Gah! I can't tell what it reads after that. I feel so fucking sick right now, that reading was not helping my situation at the moment.

Was I in the care of the Autobots or was I in the care of the Decepticons?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Surprise?

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

At the moment I don't really care, if I was with the Autobots or the Decepticons. Reasoning for this should be sort of obvious by now. I was going to be sick. All the spinning, bouncing and shaking that happened, while I was trapped in this metal death trap had taken it's toll on my systems. So whatever was in my systems was really threatening to come back up now.

I briefly try to remember what I last ate before I died. Lets see a diet cola, a chicken salad wrap and some French fries. Okay memo to self, don't die on a semi full stomache and then accept offers from alien gods to be reborn. You will end up regretting it. Believe me...you will regret it.

_Primus, you are glitch, and I hope you can fucking hear me!_ I thought angrily. I don't care if Primus can hear me or not. I was pissed damn it! I wince as my stomache or tank turns violently inside me. Yep, I was definately going to be sick if I get moved around again. I wonder how much longer do I have stay in this stupid sphere. I try too keep my attention away from being sick. Easier said then done. I begin to wonder what I really look like. Was I a seeker or not? I also try not too move around to much in fear of throwing up.

I always hated being sick and regurgitation was the one thing that I had always hated the most. I really wish Primus, gave me some kind of manual or something. So I could have been better prepared for my new life. But no...he just decided to drop me into this world, without so much as a warning or a heads up. All he told me, was your new life and then he dropped me into this life! I glare upwards.

_Okay old man, someone better get me out of this metal death trap, thing-a-ma-thing or whatever the hell I was in! You had your fucking fun at my exspence, now come on!_ I thought angrily to Primus.

I guess Primus finally got the message or something. Since the sphere suddenly shuddered and it gave a loud hissing noise. I insteantly tensed at the noise and even stiffen. I didn't dare move in fear of being sent spinning again.

_Oh for the love of the all spark! What is it now?!_ I wondered almost fearfully. I didn't have time to process what was happening before the sphere was forced opened with a loud screech, before a hand suddenly darted inside the sphere towards me. The wires that had been supporting my body insteantly released me with a hissing sounds as those wires retracted insteantly within the sphere. I squeaked loudly as I fell forewrad into the being's hand. The hand then pulled me out of the sphere rather quickly.

The sudden motion was too much for my systems. My tank or stomach lurched pass my control to not get sick. "What the-?!" was all I heard before whatever was inside my tank or stomache came spewing out of my mouth, and hitting who ever was holding me. Sadly I just got sick on someone. I was hoping, that I wouldn't but somethings are beyond one's control. I was temporary blinded by the light of wherever I was at, so I couldn't see who I just puked on and I was too sick to focus on whose voice I just heared.

Eventually my vision came into focus as my surrounding became clear. To my relief and surprise I was greeted by wide blue optics. The being that held me was none other then Ultra Magnus. He had this startled, and alarmed look on his face. He had this glowing Barbie doll pink color fluid dripping down his armor. I could see and hear Wheeljack laughing his head off at what just happened.

Bulkhead was starring at me like I grew a second head or something. His optics were comically wide and his mouth just hung open. I could clearly see that we were at the new Autobot base, so this was during the Beast Hunters season of Transformers Prime. I could see other Autobots approaching us.

"Looks like the kid, really likes you commander." Wheeljack said as he was trying to calm down from his laughing fit just seconds ago.

Before Magnus can say anything. My tank painful lurches again and I basically barf all over him again. Once I believe it is over, I give some painful hiccups and chirps. Poor Ultra Magnus, I kind of feel bad that I just puked on him twice. Then again maybe not. I was never really a Ultra Magnus fan.

"BY THE ALL SPARK! IS THAT A SPARKLING!?" Everyone screamed as they stared wide optic at me. Their exspressions were priceless. Best way I could describe it was if they suddenly saw a army of giant scraplets about too attack them or something. I don't see the humans anywhere. I was tiny bit relieved at that and at the same time disappointed.

I chirped sadly before I hiccupped painfully almost at the same time. "Yeah...the poor sparkling, is sick." Bulkhead said as he looked at me with a concern look.

I was hiccupping painfully and Ultra Magnus was trying his hardest not too shudder as my throw up or regurgitated energon slipped between his armor. He was strangely quiet as he held me. Did I ever mension that I hate the color pink? Well regurgitated energon that looks like glowing Barbie doll pink slime, is far worse especially since it gave off this very strong putrid sour like smell that could easily make any human loose their stomache.

"Can't say I blame the poor thing from being sick, we were tossing, and shaking the kid roughly. While the kid was inside that thing, we were playing keep away with the Cons. Poor thing must have been terrified." Wheeljack said pointing to the open metal sphere on a transformers size table bench. I was never ever going back inside that metal death trap again.

I was then quickly taken away from Ultra Magnus by Ratchet who had ran over to check on me. How the hell does something that big, made of metal, move that fast with out any noise?! It's not natural! Then again...what i'm going through right now, was in no way natural. The sudden gentle movement of me being taken away from Ultra Magnus, caused me to spew out more of that pink slime, this time however it landed on the floor. Ratchet must have had the foresight too move me at the right moment, so he wouldn't be barfed on.

"Ratchet, is the sparkling okay?" Arcee asked in concern voicing the other's concerns out loud for my well being.

"I don't know until I run a full scan on it." Ratchet said frowning.

I then hiccupped painfully in Ratchet's hands as he holds me close too his chest. I saw optimus' very concerned looking optics looking at me as Ratchet carries me away, to medbay. He was walking quickly, as he's making soft cybertronian sounds to me, which I can't understand at all. I hiccup painfully again as he carries me close too his chest. I was well known for being very stubborn and hard headed at times. I also had a temper that rivaled that of a pissed off mother dragon guarding her clutch of eggs. Me being sick usually brought out my more aggressive side of me.

So I can't help but wonder who is going to my new creators or parents? Also how are they going to deal with my aggressiveness, let alone my temper? I hiccup painfully again. _PRIMUS! I hate being sick! _I screamed loudly in my head.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Crying

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

* * *

Once we reached Medbay. I was still hiccupping painfully and my little body seemed to jump with each hiccup as Ratchet carried me. However my hiccupoing eventually subsided after three more painful hiccups. Trust me this wasn't fun. Ratchet then set me down onto a table gently so that I was sitting up right. Next thing I know a warm damp cloth is being rubbed on my face carefully. I squeaked loudly in protest as I swatted at Ratchet's hands and at the cloth while he is cleaning my face. I have no idea where Ratchet got the wash cloth from.

However this was embarrassing as hell! I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts when Ratchet chuckles at my actions. "Primus...It's been ages since I had to deal with a paient so young. Ive forgotten how fussy Sparklings can be..." Ratchet tells me in amusement at my attempts to push him away. I stopped to look up at him since he has this sad distant look on his face. Once he has me all cleaned up,I gave a small whimpear.

That annoying screen has popped back up in my vision informing me, that I need energon. Ratchet who heared my whimpear frowned as he began scanning me, to see what was wrong with me. After Primus knows how many scans Ratchet ran on me. Rachet seemed to be finally satisfy with the scans. I gave a loud squeaky chirp at him. I did not like these damn scans! Ratchet reaches out as he gently rubs the side of helm or head before he walks away from me.

_Cybertronian Medics are kind of creepy besides intimidating as hell._ I thought silently to myself.

Ratchet finally pulls out a cube, of the lowest grade of energon that they had. However what has me concern, was the way that Ratchet looked at me. It appeared as though he was deeply troubled by something as he walks back over to me with the cube in his hand. Optimus finally arrived and he was looking deeply concerned. I gave a small whine at the sight of the energon cube.

"Ratchet...how is the sparkling?" Optimus asked as he approached us. Insteantly my attention is on Optimus who just walked over. I then chirped when Optimus' finger gently rubs my helm. I hate too say this but this was comforting in some respects.

"The little femme is very low on energon...but there is something troubling about the sparkling." Ratchet said trailing off looking unsure, troubled and deeply concerned.

"A femme?" Optimus asked in surprise as he stops rubbing the side of my helm to focus on Ratchet. I had to resist the sudden urge to smack my face with my hand when Optimus asked that.

_Yes, Prime...I'm a girl. Also Ratchet was trying to tell ya something else as well._ I thought bitterly.

"Yes Optimus...The sparkling is a femme." Ratchet said looking a bit annoyed that he had to repeat himself about my gender.

"Ratchet what about her creators bonds?" Optimus asked.

While trying too looking straight up at Optimus so I could see him a lot better, I squeaked loudly as I a toppled backwards onto the table. So that I was now resting on my back. I had been sitting up just a few seconds ago. Curse having a baby's body...you have no upper body strength. Then again, this might have been, because I was in need of energon. However my loud squeak from when I had toppled backwards had caused the two mechs to look down at me.

I can't but notice they had this, _'Aww look how cute the baby is'_ kind of look on their faces. It was sort of annoying if you ask me.

"She doesn't have any creator bonds what so ever Optimus...Her creators are either offline, never bonded with her or they are decepticons. As I was saying before there is something troubling about this sparkling. I'm concerned at the lack of bonds she has on her spark. Most sparklings who never develop any sort of bonds when they grow up, usually end up being distant, uncaring, cold and prefere being alone, besides having trust issues. They also usually end up being assassins who have no loyality towards anyone or anything. Meaning they can never be trusted when they are older." Ratchet said frowning.

"Is there something we can do Ratchet to help her?" Optimus asked in concern.

"I would suggest one of us trying to create a creator's bond with her...however bonds can't be forced not even for medical reasons...meaning the little femme will need too choose one of us, on her terms." Ratchet said. "However the little one is need of energon...do you want too feed her Optimus?"

Optimus then carefully scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked in surprise as he cradles me close to his chest, as Ratchet hands him the cube of energon. My pride has already died, I might as well just give into my fate and allow them to feed me. Once optimus places the corner of the cube near my mouth and tilts the cube carefully. I then swallowed a small amount of energon, Optimus lowers the cube so I can swallow, and almost insteantly after the stuff slid down my throat. I gagged on it. The way I suddenly gaged on the energon had all optics wide in pure concern. I made a very disquested face at the cube. Oh Primus was this stuff terrible! I think I perfered that horrible cough syrup compaired to this, shit.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked in concern as I continued making those gagging sounds.

"I was afraid of that...she needs a creator's energon...not the lowest form of energon. The good news is that the small amount of energon she did have, will keep her happy for a few hours." Ratchet said.

Once my gagging fit was over I was glaring at the cube. However I can't help but notice there is this strong feeling of protection radiating off Optimus that makes me feel safe and warm. The same feeling I felt with my own human father. Did I want Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots as a father? I wasn't sure yet. I would wait and see who I felt more comfortable with before I decide to make a creators bond with someone or someones.

"Everyone will have to be called in here to see who she is comfortable with..." Rtachet said sighing. More footsteps could be heard.

"Actually, we're all right here Ratchet...all of us were worried about the sparkling." Smokescreen said as they all stepped inside medbay.

"So what's the sparkling's name?" Arcee asked.

I then snuggled closer too Optimus' chest, when I saw the others move in closer too look at me. I never liked being the center of attention so this was making me uneasy. I guess sometime during my time with Ratchet, Ultra Magnus got himself cleaned up. "The Sparkling doesn't have a name yet, Arcee." Optimus said softly as he very carefully shifts me in his arms, so that I would be more comfortable.

"She sort of reminds me of a Praxian with that dark purple chevron on her helm." Bulkhead said slowly as he looked at me.

_That's nice I'm sort of like Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen from Transformers G1. So that means i'm not a seeker. Thank Primus!_ I thought to myself with a happy smile.

"Ya know...she does kind of look like Prowl but at the same time she also sort of looks like Jazz as well. Even though she is a a little seeker." Bumblebee said in his series of beeps, clicks and chirps. Whatever happiness I just felt, just shattered and crumbled right there. My optics widen in alarm and fear at this.

_Wait a minute...say what now!?_ I wondered as my head was reeling from the sudden new information.

I hesitantly glanced at my reflection from Optimus' armor, I hadn't really paid attention to my new appearance until now. What I saw nearly made me screamed. Starring back at is my new reflection, my helm sort of reminded me of the live action movie version of Jazz just the way it was desighned, however in the center was the familiar chevron chrest that the G1 universe prowl had on his forehead only mine was dark purple, and yet you could clearly see, and tell I was a baby seeker femme due to the wings on my back. I was also right about my armor color being a bright burgundy color as well as silver.

_PRIMUS! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING SEEKER! I FUCKING HATE FLYING! _I screamed inside my head.

"She's a seeker sparkling. How are we going to train her?" Ultra Magnus asked suddenly.

Big mistake on his part for asking that. My optics started watering as I started whimpearing loudly, and that is when I just loose it. All the stress I been through today, finally hit me hard. That is when I started crying as well as screaming loudly. I was now pissed off beyond reasoning, and I was also scared to death of what is too come when I get older. I kept picturing my self crashing too the ground.

"Nice going commander...you made her cry!" Wheeljack said over my crying. Optimus was trying his best too get me to calm down. It was sort of funny seeing how panic stricken he looked, as I was crying as well as screaming my head off. Ratchet simply pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a very long day..." Ratchet said sighing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The name

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

"Easy sweet spark...you're okay." Optimus tells me as he is trying to get me to stop crying besides trying to comfort me. However I was upset damn it! Also I believe, I have a perfectly good reason to be upset. After all the stress as well as the emotional roller coaster, I been through today.

Now I just had to get use to the fact I was Praxian Seeker femme. Which means...gulp...I would eventually have too learn how too fly. More images of me crashing to the ground and then bursting into a ball of fire played in my head. These images weren't helping, if anything it was making me more afraid.

"I wasn't trying to make her cry, Wheeljack!" Ultra Magnus yelled in his defense at wheeljack.

"Well you did commander!" Wheeljack snapped.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, WHEELJACK!" Ultra magnus yelled. "PRIMUS, SOLDIER...ARE YOU THAT INCOMPIDENT TO UNDERSTAND THAT IS WAS AN ACCIDENT?!"

"Jacky, no!" Bulkhead yelled grabbing Wheeljack before he could attack Ultra Magnus.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Wheeljack yelled struggling against Bulkhead, hoping to break free in order to lundge at Ultra Magnus.

"Enough." Optimus snapped at the two over my crying. I paused my crying too watch as Bulkhead released Wheeljack as Ultra Magnus looked away from them.

"Optimus...you just got the sparkling to stop-" Bumblebee started before I let out a louder wail of distress. Optimus looked panic stricken about me crying even louder if that was possible, and he's trying to comfort me all over again. "Er...never mind."

"She's pretty loud for a sparkling..." Bulkhead said wincing from the volume of my cries.

"Bulkhead, most sparklings are loud when they cry. She's pretty quiet compaired to the ones I delt with." Arcee said.

"How do you know?" Smokescreen asked her. "Did you have a few sparklings?"

"What!? No! I use to work in the youth sector and I helped take care of sparklings, before the war happened!" Arcee snapped in her defense as she glared at Smokescreen.

"Sweet spark...calm down...you are safe, and you are okay here." Optimus said softly. I eventually started to calm down from my crying fit. I sniffle a bit to my annoyance. Optimus seems relieved that I was finally calming down.

_Optimus...i'm not okay! I'm a seeker that hates flying!_ I yelled inside my head as I tried to calm down. The soft sound of his spark with in his chest seemed to help me calm down. No one made any sounds in fear of causing me too cry again. I snuggled closer too optimus' chest trying to make myself as small as possible.

"We need to call the sparkling something, since we can't keep calling her Sparkling for the rest of her life." Arcee said softly breaking the thick silence in the room.

"And find her a creator or creators." Ratchet added.

"Er...what happens if she doesn't bond to any of us?" Smokescreen asked.

"We might have too bring Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide here to earth." Ultra Magnus said. "I ordered them too stay on the Earth's moon to report any incoming decepticon ships before I came down here."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER, LIKE THREE DAYS AGO, WHEN WE COULD HAVE USED THEIR HELP TO TAKE DOWN THE DCEPTICONS FORTRESS HERE ON EARTH!?" Wheeljack yelled at Ultra Magnus. Bulkhead had too grab Wheeljack before he lundged at Ultra Magnus.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus snapped loudly, making me whimpear in slight fear at all the yelling and loud noise. I always hated yelling. It always brought up bad memories of when my parents use too argue or when I use too get into a heated argument with my mother. Optimus regreated snapping like that when he heard me whimpear in fear. "Ultra Magnus...go get them and bring them here immediately. I need to question my Second in Command and well as my Third in Command."

"Right away sir." Ultra magnus said.

"Optimus...you don't think the sparkling is Prowl's and Jazz's do you? I mean she does resemble them but neither one of them would abandoned a sparkling like this." Bulkhead asked even though he looked at wheeljack who was glaring at Ultra Magnus.

Truthfully I was actually looking foreward to meeting the twins while Ratchet looked ready to have a spark attack when the twin's names were mensioned. Although I'm royally confused at the fact Jazz, Prowl, the twins and Ironhide are going to be here as well. They never showed up in the sieres nor were they mensioned.

That is when I hear Primus in the back of my head chuckling. _"Some things will remain the same and other things will change. Sparkling."_ Primus said to me softly in the back of my head as he sounded amused.

_Great...guess that means their is more Decepticons as well._ I thought bitterly.

"I know that Bulkhead...however her resemblance to them is what has me suspicious. Ratchet can you run a sire and carrier test on her?" Optimus asked.

"It will take at least three days before we get a result Optimus..." Ratchet said frowning.

"I wonder how Jack, Miko and Raf are going to react to the sparkling." Smokescreen said

"Yeah let alone Agent Fowler."Bulkhead said.

I tuned them out as I cuddled against Optimus. Ratchet walked over and pulled out a needle. My optics widen at the size of the needle. When I was human, I had never ever had a fear of needles. However seeing a cybertronian medic holding a large needle, and is smiling at you. Is scary as hell. Beware of the medics. They may look harmless but they aren't.

I hate too say it but I fainted at the sight of the needle. How long I been out cold for, I don't know. When I come around I could see that there is more Autobots in medbay now. Jazz looked like the movie version only he had his G1 coloring scheme. Prowl resembled his G1 counter part perfectly. Sunstreaker looked just like his g1 counterpart. Sideswipe had his movie version paint job but stil resembled his g1 counter part. Ironhide however looked like the movie version perfectly.

I chirped in confusion at the new Autobots in the room. I must have woken up in a middle of a conversation or something.

"She really does look like Prowl and Jazz...only she's a seeker. Hi their cutie...Sunny isn't she cute?" Sideswipe asked smiling at me.

Sunstreaker looked at me with his arms crossed. "For femme seeker, I guess she's sort of kind of cute." Sunstreaker said.

_Primus...stop having them call me cute! I am not cute!_ I complained inside my head.

"She does sort of resemble us..." Jazz said looking at me with a smile. "Hi little darling...glad you finally woke up."

"A Praxian seeker? There hasn't been one in years...even before the war their wasn't any to be found." Prowl said as he looked at me. "Hello little one..."

I chirped looking a bit uneasy. Mostly due to the fact, that I was the center of attention again. I truthfully don't like being the center of attention.

"Wait if she's a seeker...where is her trine?" Sideswipe asked.

"We only found her..." Ultra Magnus said.

"What the slag have you two been doing when no one is around?" Ironhide asked looking at Prowl and Jazz with a snicker.

"SHE ISN'T OURS, IF SHE WAS, WE WOULD HAVE CREATED THE NESSARY BONDS THAT SHE NEEDED! ALSO NO WAY IN THE PIT, WOULD WE HAVE SENT HER ALONE TO EARTH!" Prowl and Jazz yelled in their defensive looking very embarrassed.

"Relax I was just kidding...however her resemblance to you two is sort of interesting. Even if she is a seeker. She's a cute little sparkling." Ironhide said.

_For the love of Primus, I am not cute!_ I wanted too scream.

"So has the sparkling bonded to anyone?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

"Not yet...she needs a creator's energon besides a name." Arcee answered.

"We might as well pass her around see who she likes better." Ratchet said. I started to protest as I was being shifted.

_Damn it! I was warm and comfortable! _I yelled inside my head. My small hands instenatly grabbed hold of Optimus's armor with a deteminded grip not too release him.

"Uh Optimus...she doesn't look like she wants too leave you." Smokescreen said.

"She just came out of recharge...she was warm and comfortable where she was. Normal sparkling behavior...before we pass her around let's try to find her a name." Ratchet said sighing. I shifted to get comfortable again.

Soon names are being called out and I'm not responding to any of them. Let's see there was Twilight, Stardust, Eclipse, Icestorm, Dawn, Skydancer, Windstorm, Phantasium, Storm, Luna, and so on. So far no one was saying anything that was catching my attention. Truthfully I little bit startled when Ironhide suddenly called me Squeaker. Oh hell no...That my human father's nickname for me and I so did not feel comfortable with anyone else calling me that. Thankfully no one noticed my startled exspression.

"Nightfire?" Sunstreaker finnally suggested making me look right at him with a happy chirp. I insteantly liked that name and the others seemed to notice that as well.

"She finally responds to a name." Sideswipe said looking relieved.

"Nightfire. It seems to fit her and she's happy with it." Ratchet said.

"Then her name will be Nightfire." Optimus said with a smile.

"How did you know she would like that name?" Jazz asked.

"Her paint job." Sunstreaker said. I like my new name.

"Awsome new bots!" Miko's voice yells catching everyone's attention. I inwardly groan. So now the humans arrive. I thought for sure they would have arrived during my crying fit. I guess this means that I now have too choose who will be my new parent or parents. Also this means the bots will have too exsplain to the humans what a sparkling is and where sparklings come from. This will be fun.

The only question that remains right now, who am I going to choose as my new parent or parents?!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Family

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

**I hope you will all like my choice on who Nightfire's creators will be. Also I had a very hard time choosing.**

* * *

I looked in the direction where Miko's voice came from, and I finally noticed the humans. June, Jack, Raf, Miko and Agent Fowler were on a human walkway so the bots wouldn't accidently step on them making them go squish. The very thought of a human pancake, made my insides squirm uncomfortably, since I had once been a human.

"Why is that bot so small compaired to the others?" Miko asked when she noticed me.

"She's a sparkling." Ratchet said.

"What's a sparkling?" the humans asked. I resisted the urge to grin like a cheshire cat.

"In human terms a Sparkling, would be called a baby." Ratchet said.

"A BABY!" Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Agent Fowler yelled in surprise.

I squeaked in protest when Optimus shifted me so that the humans could see me better. I just got comfortable again, and what happens? I get moved again! Just my luck. Was I born with a unlucky streak or something?! That was when a sudden flash caught my attention. I blinked rapidly because of the flash, took me a few seconds to relies that Miko, had taken a picture of me with her cellphone. When I was human I hated getting my picture taken, it seems I still hated having my picture taken.

"She's so cute." Miko said with a smile.

_When will they learn that I am not cute or the fact do not I like being the center of attention?!_ I snarled inside my head. If I was human I would have been shaking in rage with a creepy terrifying smile on my face, with a eye twitching frantically, as my hand looked for the nearest object too kill someone with. However I managed to stay calm and show no emotion too anyone.

"Arcee, you should have told us you were-" June started until Arcee sent her a very dark look. I was tempted to laugh at that, since I knew that the humans would have insteantly assumed that I was Arcee's.

"Nightfire, is not mine." Arcee said calmly.

"If she's not yours...then where did a baby come from?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead found her. They also were the ones that brought her to base roughly a few hours ago." Smokescreen answered for Arcee.

"You missed it when she got sick all over Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack said smirking.

"Just wait till she throws up on you, Wheeljack." Ultra Magnus growled under his breath.

_Primus, Don't leave these two babysitting me_. I thought bitterly as I watched the two send dark looks back and forth. One could have sworn you saw the electricity dancing between the two as they galred at one another. I bet they would offline each other if they were left in a room together alone for a few hours. Boy would that be awkward, for the bots to return back to base from a mission.

Only to find these two offline on the floor, the base half destroyed, and me just sitting there perfectly fine as well as unharmed starring with wide innocent looking optics. I can just see the head lines now, evil possessed sparkling seeker, kills two highly trained adult cybertronians inside their own base. Yeah...lets not leave the baby with these two. Shall we?

"So I guess this means...these two must be her biological parents, since she looks so much like them." Raf said looking at Prowl and Jazz. The two shared a look and looked at me as I was oddly quiet during this whole thing. Since I was busy picturing wheeljack and Ultra Magnus killing each other. I was also waiting for one of the autobots to exsplain where sparklings come from to the humans.

"None of us are her biological parents as far as we are aware of." Jazz said.

"Also even though she resembles Jazz and myself...she's not ours." Prowl said. "It will take three days before we get a result on who her biological parents are or were."

_This was going to be good._ I thought with a small smile forming on my face.

"Wait you two are guys...so how can one of you have a baby?" Miko asked.

"Male and female of our race can produce a baby, if needed." Ratchet said. That was when I couldn't help but release my laughter, at the sight of the human's exspressions. Especially since Agent Fowler fainted right there on the spot. When the information finally hit them. My laughter sounded chirpy, might have been because my voice box wasn't fully developed yet.

_Yep Ratchet officially broke the humans._ I thought in amusement. I saw salmost all of the autobots smiling at my laughter. I eventually stopped laughing as the subject was turned away from where sparklings come from or how they are formed. Introductions were soon made, and I sort of tuned them out during this time. I still had to decide who my new parent or parents were going to be. I already knew I did not want Wheeljack, or Ultra Magnus right away. Sort of wish this wheeljack was more like the g1 version though, then again wheeljack wouldn't be aloud anywhere near me.

"So whose going to be her parent or parents?" Raf asked after Ratchet exsplained what bonds were. Once again I wasn't paying attention to their exsplainations. So I missed the part where Ratchet had told them about my situation. Agent Fowler was still out cold with June now trying too wake him up.

"It's up to Nightfire...she has too decide for herself who she wants." Ratchet said.

"I highly doupt Nightfire will choose Sides and me." Sunstreaker said.

"She could always make a sibling bond or bonds if she wanted too. It doesn't normally happen, but there has been rare cases of that happening." Ratchet said.

I inwardly had to smirk at that. I wasn't your normal sparkling, so who says I had to do things normally?_ This was going to be fun._ I thought with a evil laugh.

"Optimus...can I hold her?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus then carefully handed me to him. "Careful Sideswipe, hold her close too your chest and be very gentle with her."

"Right..." Sideswipe said as he now held me. Insteantly my spark reached for Sideswipe and a small flash of blue light that happens between us caused sideswipe too stare wide eyed at me.

"Did she just bond to me?!" Sideswipe asked in startled voice. "I mean I can sense her like I can Sunny!"

"Sideswipe call down before you make Nightfire panic." Jazz ordered him. I was oddly calm in Sideswipe's arms.

Ratchet scanned me and sideswipe real quick. "She created a sibling bond with you...hand her to sunstreaker to complete the bond since he's your twin." Ratchet said.

I squeaked when Sunstreaker took me from sideswipe with absolute gentleness and sure enough another flash of blue light. "So we have a baby sister now..." Sunstreaker said. "Why would she choose us?"

"It happens...maybe there is something about you two that makes her feel complete." Arcee said crossing her arms.

"I feel bad for you Nightfire...you have these two lugs for big brothers." Ironhide said as he looked at me in amusement. Sunstreaker growled protectively of me.

"She still needs a creator bond." Ratchet said breaking up the tension. I was passed too the others carefully and nothing happens. However I sort of created three creator bonds that took everyone by surprised. I choose Optimus, Jazz and Prowl as my creators.

"Three creators!?" Ironhide yelled.

"One is a grand creator's bond...She choose Optimus as a grand creator. Jazz and prowl are her creators now. From the looks of it Jazz is the carrier and Prowl is the Sire." Ratchet said. "The little one, must have had a difficult time deciding on who would be her creators, so she created a grand bond incase something happens too the two she chose for her creators."

"Uh Ratchet, your the only one that hasn't held her yet." The twins said grinning. The humans been making bets who would be the creators. So far Raf had been accurate much too Jack and Miko's dissappointments.

"I highly doupt she wants me as well." Ratchet said in his defense. I was handed too Ratchet and I created a grand creators bond with him out of sheer spite to prove him wrong. Ratchet's optics were now comically wide and his mouth was moving but no words came out. I gave out a happy chirp to Ratchet as I tried to smile as cutely as possible.

"Congradulations Ratchet, your a grandpa." Ironhide said grinning at him. "My only question is are you the grand sire or grand carrier, Ratchet as Optimus is the other?"

"Oh slag...he's gonna crash!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Language!" Prowl scolded him.

I was very quickly taken away by a frantic Jazz, seconds before Ratchet hit the ground in a dead faint. I looked down at Ratchet as he laid there unconscious. I then smiled nervously up at my new little family before I gave a nervous chirp.

"Our baby sister just did the impossible...she made Hatchet crash, Sunny." Sideswipe said slowly. Sunstreaker's optics were just as wide as sideswipe's. If they haven't been there and saw it for their own optics they wouldn't have believed it.

"Why do I get the feeling Ratchet's gonna think we put her up to it?" Sunstreaker asked.

Jazz then smiled and just held me close too his chest as he looked at Prowl with a warm smile. Prowl smiled as well before he gently rubbed my helm. I smiled at my my new family.

"Augh...did Ratchet just say male cybertronians can have babies?" Fowler asked as he came around. June sat there watching him in concern.

"Yes." Everyone said only too watch as Fowler fainted again.

I never said I was a normal little sparkling, now did I?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Bath!

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

I eventually begin to think about my new life as Jazz held me close to his chest. I can hear Jazz's spark inside his chest that gave me a comforting feeling. The new bonds that were formed made me feel loved, safe and well protected as well. I then decided to ignored everyone around me, so I can think about somethings. In a way I began too remember things from my human life. I hate to say it but I actually began feeling very uneasy, about my new family. Old fears don't seem to go away. It seemed like my old fears from when I was human, were now intertwining with new fears that were beginning to form.

Also if I am honest with my feelings...I felt as though I was setting myself up, for another heart break in some way. I know Jazz is my new mother in a weird sense of things, even if he was a mech and not a femme. However my relationship with my human mother was terrible, to the point that it felt as though, I never had that motherly connection at all, when I was growing up in my human life.

I'm basically afraid my relastionship with Jazz, would or will end up being the same as with my human mother. I pray to any higher force in the universe, that will hear me out. That my relationship with Jazz, doesn't become the same relationship that I had with my human mother. I don't think I could handle it for a second time. The feelings of heart ache seem to grip me again tightly in its grasp. Not wanting too release me.

Also in every single Transformers movie or show I've seen. Optimus always dies in some way, Jazz died in the Live action movie, Prowl he died in the G1 movie and in Transformers Animated, and Ratchet...well he died in the G1 movie. Far as I can remember...I don't think the twins died in any transformers series. It been ages since I last seen the G1 series so I'm not really sure if the twins die or not.

I was also an only child in my human life, so having siblings was going to be a entirely new experience for me. Also having grandparents was going to be a new experience as well, my human grandparents on both sides of my family, all died when I was too little too remember them. I had delt with my father's funeral all alone without anyone's help or guidance. Roughly three weeks after my father's funeral, I paid my mother a visit, only for that visit to turn into a shouting match and being permeantly disowned by her.

The words that hurt me the most, seemed to come back and haunt me._"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOUR FATHER IS DEAD! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I NEVER WANTED A CHILD, YOU WERE A FUCKING MISTAKE THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! MURDERER! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER WILL BE AGAIN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR MURDERING FACE HERE AGAIN!"_ I inwardly winced as those words echoed inside me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the feelings of concern washed over me. I guess how quiet I was, or the fact I wasn't acting like a normal sparkling caused worry amongst my new family.

"Why does she feel so sad though the bond?" Sunstreaker asked suddenly in convcern. Sideswipe looks deeply troubled and concern about me.

"Maybe she remembers something of her biological creators...however sparklings shouldn't have this intense sadness inside them...it's almost as though she has a broken spark." Prowl said in concern.

I felt Jazz hold me closer too him. If only they knew how accuarate that statement was. I hear Ratchet groaning and I turn too face him. He was now finally coming around. Ratchet stood up and looked at jazz and me. I forced myself to smile at the medic. Why the hell does medics, have to be so damn intimdating? I mean seriously, cybertronian medics make me feel as though, I'm starring at great white shark, that is swimming right for me as its about to make a meal out of me or something.

"She needs the creator's energon, Jazz. It will take an hour too check your systems and get them working for Nightfire. Meaning the sparkling and everyone else needs to leave medbay so I can work." Ratchet said firmly.

"Never did answer my question, Ratchet." Ironhide said.

"Optimus is the grand sire and i'm the grand carrier." Ratchet said softly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ironhide asked grinning.

"I just said Optimus was a grand sire as I'm the grand carrier! Do I need to check your processor as well for any malfunctions Ironhide!?" Ratchet snarled loudly. Ratchet had this look on his face that screamed, I will kill you in your sleep, if you don't shut the hell up! Damn that's terrifying.

"Easy Ratchet...I was just kidding." Ironhide said nervously as he took a step back from the medic. Can't blame him for that.

Jazz looked reluctant about me leaving his sight. Prowl gave Jazz a warm smile and most likely said something over their private comlink or something. I squeak in protest as i'm handed over to Prowl. Why do I even bother getting comfortable, when people are constantly distrurbing me!? Prowl smiles at me and I feel his love, and protection wash over me. I could feel Jazz's love, protectiveness, and comfort wash over me as well.

"When we find out who Nightfire's biological creators are...I'm going to make them wish they never sparked." Jazz growled protectively. "No sparkling should have a broken spark or one devoid of the needed bonds."

"Jazz...calm down...Nightfire will be just fine, since she has us now." Prowl said softly in hopes to calm Jazz down. I give a small chirp making Jazz smile at me.

"Alright everyone out." Ratchet demands holding his signature wrench in his hand.

Prowl carried me out of medbay as the humans and other autobots follow us as well. I guess sometime when I was lost during my own thoughts Fowler had woken up since he was now obviously awake. When we reach the main room. I'm startled when Jazz's yell is heard from medbay followed by Ratchet's cursing and a few clangs are heard as well. I chirp in concern for Jazz.

"It's alright sweetspark...Jazz is okay." Prowl said softly to me.

"So Nightfire is a baby cybertronian...how the hell do I tell my susperiors about a baby?" Fowler asked Optimus.

"Tell them if they need to understand more about Nightfire, they can come here in person. So I may speak to them about the subject in person." Optimus said firmly.

"If they ask too see Nightfire in person, by her being brought to them?" Fowler asked hesistantly.

"They will have too come here...I will not take the risk of the decepticons learning about Nightfire's exhistance." Optimus said firmly in a protective mannor.

"Hey Bulkhead if Night's a seeker, does that mean Starscream might be one of her biological creators?" Miko asked Bulkhead suddenly. I tensed at that.

"Miko, we wont know until three days from now, who or were her biological parents." Bulkhead said slowly. It appeared as though he was going too say more, however an alarm goes off and Arcee goes to check the large computer like screens.

"Large energon deposit on the move...also it's possible the cons found another predacon relic as well." Arcee said frowning.

"Activate the ground bridge. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Prowl will remain here while the rest of us will deal with decepticons. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as they disspaeared through the ground bridge.

"Well this sucks, I was hoping to trash some cons." Sunstreaker said crossing his arms as the bridge closes behind them.

"Think of the Brightside, we get too keep the sparkling entertained." Sideswipe said grinning.

Once again I'm the center of attention which I strongly dislike. Oh well...I guess I should get use to it. "Nightfire will need a bath." Prowl said softly. I froze at those words as I became absoultly mortified. Bath? What does he mean by bath, wasn't I already clean?! I chirp in uneasiness.

"Can we help?" Raf asked.

"Sure." Bumblebee said. I whine at this. I don't want a bath! Oh Primus, this was so embarrassing! Soon a metal tub is pulled out from Primus knows where, filled with warm water and soap. I squeak in protest as i'm carefully lowered into the warm soapy water by Prowl.

"You're okay sweetie..." Prowl tells me softly when he places me into the water. I don't make a huge fuss when I'm in the waist deep water, and I just simply sit there in the water. My wings twitch at the feeling as the warm water is brushing against them. I was also glaring up at the adults.

_Well go on...lets get this over with._ I thought. I hate too admite it but the warm water did feel nice.

I blink when Jack accidently splashes me. "Sorry." Jack said as he looked at me. Having my evil side take over for a moment. I splashed the three humans getting them soaked amost insteantly from the splash. I chirped in amusement at their stunned faces.

"It's on Nightfire!" Miko yelled as she started splashing me in return. I growled and splashed her back as well. Soon Jack, Raf come too Miko's aid but it's not enough. I was also being careful, so I didn't accidently hit a human with my hands. I heard the soft chuckles and laughs at what was happening. June and Fowler were smiling in amusement.

"Miko stop! Nightfire is winning!" Raf said as Jack and him were getting mored soaked besides Miko.

I give a happy chirp that I won. I then blink when a soft soapy cloth is now gently scrubbing my wings, helm besides other parts of my body. Now I'm protesting loudly. My wings twitch frantically and I squeak loudly in protests as i'm being cleaned. Prowl chuckles at me as i'm swatting at the adult's fingers. Primus this was embarrassing!

Soon warm water is poured over my head by Sideswipe and I squeak as well as chirp in protest at this. Soon i'm all cleaned up and pulled out of the warm soapy water before i'm wrapped up in large warm cloth to get dried off. That is when I'm set down onto a table to be dried off by Prowl. Durring this whole process I'm squeaking, chirping and gave a flew clicks. Miko, Raf and Jack disappear down too their human rooms, in order too change into dry clothes. I poke my head up, from the cloth too glare up at the adults who are smiling at me.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Prowl asked me softly. That was still embarrassing as hell! I have this feeling that when it comes too my next feeding, it was going to be a lot more embarrassing. I inwardly sigh and just focus on the warm feelings of love and protectiveness from the bonds I felt.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Evil brothers and feeding time

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

* * *

After I am all nice and dry. Bumblebee is at the ground bridge controls, Smokescreen leaves to dump out the soapy bath water, Prowl has too leave for a moment and head to medbay due to a com link communication with Ratchet, most likely. This leaves me alone with my new older brothers, since June and Fowler went somewhere. The kids haven't come back yet.

_I'm in trouble._ I thought nervously.

"Nightfire, i'm going to get you." Sideswipe said softly as his hands comes towards me as fingers are twitching threateningly. I know where this is going. So I start swatting at Sideswipe's fingers as he threatens to tickle me. Sadly I don't have time to react as another set of fingers came from behind, and start tickling me. I squeak loudly in surprise before I unfortunately start laughing uncontrollably at the tickling attack. I send a glare up at a grinning Sunstreaker who had came from behind. Soon Sideswipe joins in and I'm being tickled to death.

_Big brothers are evil!_ I screamed inside my head as i'm laughing hysterically now._ I swear i'll get even somehow!_

They eventually stop so I can calm down from my laughing fit. I give my brothers a glare before chirping up at them wildly. "We love you too." They said grinning down at me. "Just wait till we teach you how to play pranks." Oh goodie...give grandma Ratchet a reason too wheild all three of us to medbay's ceiling why don't we? I giggle a bit at the fact I can get away with calling Ratchet grandma.

Too bad the twins have no idea that when I was human, I use too play some vicious pranks with my best friend. They were the pranks, that no one would ever dare pull a prank on you again. So just wait till you see what I can do. True i'm missing my partner in crime, but i'm sure I can manage on my own. I squeak as i'm picked up by sideswipe. Sideswipe holds me close to his chest.

"Hey sunny...think when Nightfire gets older, we can teach her jet judo?" Sideswipe asked. I stare at them in horror. I've seen jet judo from the G1 series, and you two want me try it!? YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! I'M DREADING THE DAY THAT I HAVE TOO LEARN HOW TOO FLY, AND YOU WANT TOO TEACH YOUR CRAZY JET JUDO!?

"Sides...Everyone here would kill us if we taught her jet judo. Also I think you just scared our baby sister to death." Sunstreaker said looking worried about me. I guess my exspression gave away just how scared I was.

"Damn straight we would kill you two if you taught her Jet judo." Smokescreen said as Bumblebee also agreed as well when they heard the commotion.

_Thank primus for small favors_. I thought sighing in relief.

"I didn't mean to sacre you, sweetie." Sideswipe said as he gently rubs my helm. I chirp at him as I relaxed against my brother. I guess an hour had passed since Ratchet comes out of medbay and walks over.

"Time for Nightfire's feeding..." Ratchet said as he carefully takes me from sideswipe.

"We'll see ya latter sis, and be nice too Grandma Hatchet!" The twins said grinning.

The next thing I know I'm handed off rather quickly too a startled looking Smokescreen who was not ready to hold me. Smokescreen almost drops me but Bumblebee who came out of nowhere carefully helps smokescreen support me so I don't get dropped. I give out a series of startled chirps and clicks frantically. My optics are very wide, and i'm blinking rapidly.

"It's okay Nightfire. You're okay." smokescreen said.

"You're brothers are in deep trouble." Bumblebee said just as Ratchet starts screaming and yelling all kinds of colorful cybertronian swears I think. Funny thing was that he was chasing the twins, who are screaming and running for their lives while he's cursing them.

"No repeating anything you are hearing." Bumblebebee and Smokescreen tell me at the same time. I stay quiet as I'm just starring at what just happened.

"I'll just bring Nightfire to medbay now so she doesn't pick up Ratchet's bad habits." Smokescreen said as he held me close to his body.

_Okay...Now I want to stay and see what happens_. I said silently to myself.

However Smokescreen carries me towards medbay, holding me close too his chest. The sounds of my brothers screams have me worried a little bit. Once in medbay Prowl is standing beside Jazz who is now sitting up right on the table looking almost frantic.

"What happened?" They asked.

"The twins called Ratchet, Grandma Hatchet." Smokescreen said.

"I see...I thought someone accidently dropped Nightfire." Prowl said relaxing as Jazz seemed to calm down.

_I almost did get dropped._ I thought silently to myself.

"Hi there sweetie..." Jazz said as Smokescreen carefully hands me over to him. That annoying little screen has popped up again as it is informing me that I need energon.

"I'll go see if Bumblebee needs some help." Smokescreen said before he left.

the room is quiet just between Prowl, Jazz and me. Outside we can still here the commotion going on. Im a bit startled when Jazz's chest plates open too reveal what I believe is Sparkling hold that opens up. I squeak a bit as Jazz lowers me inside the sparkling hold. Once inside jazz removes his hands and the sparkling hold closes. I blink a bit.

_Okay what the hell do I do now?_ I wondered. I move around a bit inside the sparkling hold. It's so warm and sort of soft in here. How metal can be so soft I don't know. Eventually new instincs take over and I find my self grabbing this rubber tube that had came from somewhere within the sparkling hold, and just place it in my mouth.

_Why the hell did I just place something, I don't have clue what it is in my mouth?!_ I wondered almost mortified. Soon a small amount of luiquid enters my mouth, taking me slightly by surprise as I began swallowing the small amounts of luiquid. That is when it dawns on me. This was a sparklings feeding tube within the sparkling hold.

The taste in my mouth reminds me of a cherry flavored milkshake, and I began happily drinking the energon that I needed. Thank Primus it wasn't that nasty flavor of the low grade energon like the first time. I hear a soft purring sound coming from all around me. Sounds are very muffled in here so I can't hear anything going on outside the sparkling hold. The annoying screen eventually vanishes, and I soon become full. When I release the feeding tube it slides back to god knows where, since I wasn't paying attention. Having a full tank now was making me sleepy.

This was also sort of embarrassing. I then give a soft squeak, when the sparkling hold sways gently. I guess jazz was walking around or something. The gentle rocking motion is actually kind of nice. I eventually yawned again and snuggled down inside this warm and soft compartment that I am in. The feelings of love, protection and the feeling of safety washes over me as I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. A new day

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

When I was human, I was never a morning person, and when I use to be comfortable as well as warm, I was real nightmare to deal with. I also had a hard time getting up as well. So I use to have this annoying little alarm clock that my father made for me. When it would go off, it would automatically roll off the table, land on the floor and then roll across the floor, while it played the most annoying song on earth, in my honest opion, extremely loud. This would cause me too get out of bed and chase after the annoying alarm clock, that use too roll under some of my furniture in my bedroom. Making it real pain in the ass too get too the alarm clock.

Now that I was cybertronian, my morning habbits when I was human, came with me into this new life. So I was not very thrilled when Jazz deceided too take me out of the sparkling hold._ I was warm, damn it! Why?! Why do people like taking me from a place where I am warm and comfortable!?_ I cried inside my head. So I gave a sleepy murderous glare towards my new parents.

"Morning sweet heart." Jazz smiling at me. I bet my eye was twitching annoyance right now, even though I was very reluctant too wake up at that very moment. Appearently I slept through yesterday afternoon and through the night. Today was a new day as well as a new adventure for me, and I was still sleepy.

_Just wait till I'm older, then you will have too litterly drag me out of bed._ I thought as I remembered the times my father had to do that to me more then once, so I could get up on time for school.

"I don't think Nightfire, is a morning person, Jazz." Prowl said seeing my exspression with a warm smile.

"She will eventually be a morning person, Prowl. I just know she will." Jazz said grinning.

_Bet I wont._ I thought defiantly just as Prowl seem to roll his optics like that. I bet Prowl knew I wasn't a morning person. With a soft chirp I reached out touching Jazz's face softly making him chuckle. Hey I have too at least try acting like a baby, or else my new family will be worried about me. However I blinked when Jazz kissed my forehead.

"She is so cute and addorible Prowl...I can't believe she's ours." Jazz said as he looked at me.

"She's addorible and I'm still surprised she choose us for her creators. I thought for sure she was going to choose Optimus." Prowl said.

"Well she did make Optimus a grand sire and made Ratchet a grand carrier. Don't think Ratchet will ever get over that." Jazz said chuckling.

"Maybe not..." Prowl said with a smile before he also kissed me on top of my head before pulling away with a smile as he gets up from the berth. I give a small squeak and chirp at that. I really don't like being the center of attention, like this. Oh well my pride is already dead. I might as well get use to it. Jazz then carefully cradles me closer too his chest. I guess this was my parents quarters or room within the base. Jazz gets up from the berth carefully while holding me protectively. We soon leave the room and I get too see the base a bit better now.

"How's Nightfire, any night terrors?" Ratchet asked in concern as he walked over too us rather quickly once we reached the main room.

"She slept peacefully through out the whole afternoon and through the night without any problems, Ratchet." Jazz said.

"She looks a lot happier then she did yesterday. This is a good start." Ratchet said as he reached out and rubbed my helm with a warm smile. I gave a soft chirp making him smile.

_Cool, I made Ratchet smile at me! Wait...does this mean i'm going to die now?!_ I wondered frantically.

"Nightfire!" Sideswipe yells making me squeak loudly as i'm suddenly snatched away from Jazz and held close too his chest. "Hi there sweet little baby sister of mine!"

"SIDESWIPE! YOU DON'T TAKE MY BABY, FROM ME LIKE THAT, YOU PRACTICALLY SCARED HER TO DEATH!" Jazz snarled as he looked very deadly at the moment.

"So your point is what Jazz?" Sideswipe asked. "Afraid she likes me better then you?"

That is when I give a small squeak of alarm as I am carefully but quickly taken away from Sideswipe by Sunstreaker. Jazz snarls as he lundges for Sideswipe who screams and takes off running with a murderous looking Jazz on hiss heels. Sunstreaker holds me close too his chest.

"Aren't you going to help your brother?" Ratchet asked Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe can take care of himself..." Sunstreaker said.

"SUNNY, HELP ME! PROWL CALL OFF YOUR BONDMATE! HE"S TRYING TOO KILL ME!" Sideswipe screamed.

My eyes are wide at what was happening. Jazz and sideswipe were fighting on the floor. "JAZZ, SIDESWIPE ENOUGH! YOUR BOTH SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE TOO NIGHTFIRE!" Ironhide yelled as he reached down and pulled the two apart.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he walks over.

"Sideswipe took Nightfire from jazz without permission. Jazz went nuts." Sunstreaker said.

"Jazz is Nightfire's carrier now...it's a normal reaction since Jazz sees her as his sparkling." Optimus said calmly. Jazz walks back over and growls. Sunstreaker then carefully hands me back too jazz who cradles me close too his chest sending everyone a glare.

"My sparkling." Jazz growled protectively.

"Jazz calm down Nightfire's fine..." Prowl said sighing. I relax against Jazz and yawn a little bit before snuggling against Jazz's chest. What a crazy morning this is turning out to be. I guess you do not take a sparkling from a creator without permission or you get your butt handed to you. The alarm goes off making me whine in protest.

"The decepticons are on the move again...a lot of them."

"Most likely a predacon relic... Wheeljack...Ultra Magnus you two are on sparkling duty. Ratchet we may need a medic on this mission. The rest of us will go and deal with the Decepticons."

"Wait you can't be serious about leaving the commander with me too look after a sparkling!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Optimus with all due respect I don't think leaving wheeljack-"

"My words are final." Optimus said.

"Wheeljack...Ultra magnus...if we come back and our sparkling is hurt in anyway...we'll tear you two apart." Jazz and Prowl snarled in deadly tones.

Optimus wasn't serious about them leaving me alone with these two were they?! I yelled in alarm. That is when I'm handed carefully over to wheeljack. To my horror that is when they all disappear through the groundbridge leaving me alone with the humans, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus.

"Lovely this is your fault commander." Wheeljack snaps as he sets me carefully onto the floor.

"My fault!?" Ultra Magnus yells as wheeljack stands up too face him. I roll my eyes and start crawling away. Since I can't walk yet, I might as well exsplore my new home since my two babysitters aren't paying attention. I get too give my two baby sitters spark attacks. I decided to go look for the humans, knowing them they were outside or they were somewhere in the base. I go crawling out of the main room. Durring this whole time Magnus and wheeljack are yelling at each other, while completely obvious to me crawling out of the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

I crawled out of the room as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were arguing. All I can say is that this place is huge! This base is way bigger then what the Transformers Prime television series had shown. I guess I am being rather evil at the moment. Considering that I'm playing a game called, Let's give the babysitters heart attacks or spark attacks!

_Damn it, I knew I should have lerned more Transformers terms then what I do know._ I thought as I crawl around exsploring. How long I been crawling around I don't know and I getting a bit fustraited as well. I feel like I been going around in circles. It would seem my navigation skills are still just as bad as they were in my human life.

Fuck did this mean I would need that annoying GPS thingy again?! The same device that I couldn't figure out how to bloody program or use even with its instructions? Damn thing had instuctions written in another language, so I couldn't read or understand it. Some idiot forgot to put English instructions with my GPS system when I bought it. My friend thought it was hallirious until I made him my own personal GPS system, when ever I had to go somewhere.

A sad smile comes cross my face as I remember my friend. My emotions get the better of me, since I felt tears sliding down my face unwillingly that made me pause in my crawling and just sit down on the floor. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt for him. He always offered to help me in anyway possible, and he was always there for me when I needed him. When my father died...I simply pushed everyone that I cared for away from me. I basically pushed all my friends away and just wanted to be left alone in my own grief. He was just as stubborn as I was. We ended up in a heated argument one stormy night.

That was the last time I ever saw, and talked to him. I had refused to let him in so he could apologize to me since we both said words we regreted saying to one another. He pounded on my front door, while It was pouring down rain as lightning flashed as thunder rumbled. I remember how he yelled his apologizes for what was said. However I said nothing as I sat on the floor with the front door against my back as tears and rain water rolled down my face. He eventually stopped pounding on the door. His last words to me came haunting back to me.

**_ "I get it...I screwed up royally this time...I'm sorry...I truely am...we both said things we will regret forever. Just know this Liz...I will always love you...even if you don't return my feelings."_** He said softly before he left. I never got a chance to apologize to him or even get a chance to tell him that I loved him as well. I was so blind from my own grief, guilt and the darkness that had formed inside my broken heart. I allowed myself to be swallowed up by the darkness inside me that had formed. I regret the fact, that I never allowed myself to tell him that I loved him as well or even contacting him after that one night. I basically ended our friendship just because I refused to allow him to help heal my shattered heart, due to fact I was stubborn as well as afraid.

Primus, I was so fucking stupid! Oh well... another regret, and more guilt within the darkness of my former life as a human. I reached up and brushed the tears off my face. I then shake my head as I get back up in a crawling position asi continued my exsploring. Eventually after gods know how long. My temper as well as my fustration started to get to me.

_PRIMUS BE DAMNED! How hard is it locating Jack, Miko, Raf, June or hell agent Fowler! Damn miserable humans! Primus even my mind has become a decepticon! Wait...when did I gain a decepticon mind? Oh right...I forgot how evil minded I could be and with the darkness with in my own spark...Fuck...I was going to be one of those type of Autobots that have that really dark evil personality about them, that makes everyone else around them...wonder how the fuck she ended up as an autobot. When really she should have been with the Decepticons. _I cursed loudly in my head. My mind starts to wonder about a lot of things as i'm crawling around. I can no longer hear the two idiot babysitters fighting so maybe they killed each other or I was loss inside my own base.

I'm a seeker...so where hell is my trine? Did this mean I would join up with the decepticon seekers? Or was there two other seeker sparklings out there destined to be my trine? I eventually crawl inside one room only to stare wide eyed at all the weapons. _Hey I just found Ironhide's room!_ I thought with a crazy sinister smile on my face.

_Now if only I can find the twins room...i'm sure they have paint._ I thought. I then frown as I remember i'm in a baby's body, I can't carry or drag heavy objects to pull off what I was thinking. So this will have to wait until i'm much bigger, then I play all the pranks I want to on my new family. This makes me smile. Right operation give baby sitters spark attacks was still in motion.

I soon crawl out of the room just as the faint yell of "OH PRIMUS, WE LOST THE SPARKLING!" is heard. In a quick panic I crawled as fast as I could into another room. This room was most likely Optimus' room. Considering the fact the berth was much bigger then the ones I saw and the desk had a lot of data pads on it. I crawl foreward and crawl underneithe the berth. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but as I wiggled a bit I managed to safely crawl under neither the berth without hurting my wings! Yeh go me...even though will now need a bath since i'm covered in dust now.

Wow all this crawling around, my complicated emotions and just being a baby cybertronian took a troll on me as a yawn escapes me. I was sleepy all of a sudden. I curl up into a small ball and my last thoughts drift to a song, that I use too sing all the time, ever since I first heard heard the song on Youtube. The song was actually from a musical based off an anime I enjoyed watching off of Youtube when I accident stubled acroos it. The song's name is Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami from the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. For some reason this song seemed to fit me so well. In a weird way just allowing the music to play inside my mind brought a sense of comfort to me. I briefly wonder how my baby sitters are doing with the fact i'm supposingly missing?

* * *

**To Be continued...**

**Next chapter reveals how Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and the humans deal with Nightfire supposingly missing.**


	11. WheelJack and Ultra Magnus Trouble

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus stood there arguing never noticing little Nightfire as she crawled out of the room. "YES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT COMANDER!" Wheeljack yelled as he took a few few steps towards Ultra Magnus.

"MY FAULT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT THAT WE ARE STUCK LOOKING AFTER A SPARKLING!?" Ultra Magnus yelled as he stepped towards Wheeljack looking ready for a fight against a bot that was shorter then him.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NIGHTFIRE! I CAN LOOK AFTER THE LITTLE SPARKLING, WITHOUT YOU!"

"REALLY?! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT WHEELJACK! YOU AND YOUR RECKLESSNESS WILL GET THAT POOR SPARKLING, INJURED, CAPTURED BY CONS, OR POSSIBLY WORSE KILLED! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FRAG IS YOUR FRAGGING AFT PROBLEM WITH ME SOILDER AND I DEMAND AN EXSPLAINATION!"

"Fine...you want to know what my problem is with you commander...I'll tell you. YOU COME HERE TO EARTH, LEAVING HIGHLY TRAINED AUTOBOTS ON THE MOON, NOT INFORMING US OF THE BACKUP THAT WE REALLY NEEDED, YOU START BARKING ORDERS LEFT AND RIGHT EXSPECTING US TO KNOW HOW YOU RUN THINGS! YOU BASICALLY TOOK COMMAND, LIKE YOU FRAGGING OWN THE PLACE, YOU'RE NOT PRIME ULTRA MAGNUS!" Wheeljack yelled shaking in rage.

"I AM A COMMANDING OFFICER, WHEELJACK! PRIME WAS MISSING IN ACTION, THE RESPOSISBILITY OF LEADING THE AUTOBOTS HERE ON EARTH FELL ON MY SHOULDERS! I WAS DOING WHAT I BELIEVED WAS THE CORRECT CORSE OF ACTION!" Ultra magnus yelled.

"PROWL IS OPTIMUS' SECOND IN COMMAND AS JAZZ IS OPTIMUS THIRD IN COMMAND! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK UP TO THE MOON AND BROUGHT ONE OF THEM DOWN HERE!"

"SO ALL THIS ANGER TOWARDS ME, IS BECAUSE I TOOK CHARGE WHEN OPTIMUS WAS MISSING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU'RE FRAGGING JEALOUS OF ME!"

"NO FRAGGING WAY AM I JEALOUS OF YOU COMMANDER! AT LEAST NIGHTFIRE HAD THE RIGHT IDEA, WHEN SHE FIRST MEET YOU!" Wheeljack yelled.

"SHE WAS SICK WHEELJACK, YOU AND BULKHEAD WERE THE ONES PLAYING KEEP AWAY WITH THE FRAGGING DECEPTICONS, WHEN SHE WAS INSIDE THAT ORB THING, SO DON'T FRAGGING BLAME ME FOR MAKING NIGHTFIRE SICK! SO IF ANYTHING IT WAS YOUR RECKLESSNESS THAT MADE HER-" Ultra Magnus yelled before a fist slammed into his faceplats knocking him backwards. That was all it took before Ultra Magnus just lost it and lundged at Wheeljack. Soon the two were exchanging cybertronian swears, and throwing punches and kicks at one another as they tumbled across the ground.

Jack, Miko, Raf, June and William Fowler were slowly walking into the room. "I can't wait too teach nightfire how too rock out to smash monkey! Oh! WAIT UNTIL SHE SEES HER FIRST MONSTER TRUCK-" The sounds of a vicious fight happening cut her off as they ran forewards too see the two bots fighting.

"YOU FRAGGER! YOU JUST BIT ME!" Ultra Magnus screamed.

"YOU FRAGGING DESERVED-OW! YOU FRAGGING, SLAGGER-"Wheeljack screamed in pain.

"WHAT IN SWEET LIBERITY'S UNDERPANTS, ARE YOU TWO BOTS DOING!?" Fowler yelled making the two bots spring away from one another.

"HE STARTED IT!" Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack screamed pointing at eachother as they shot each other dark hate filled glares.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, JUST STOP IT! BEFORE I PULL RANK ON BOTH OF YOU!" Fowler snapped.

"So...where are the other autobots?" Jack asked.

"They went too check out some decepticon activity...we got stuck here sparkling sitting." Wheeljack said.

"So where is little Nightfire, exactly?" June asked crossing her arms like she gave them a cold look. The look where your mom knows you're in deep ass trouble and just caught you lying.

"She's right..." Wheeljack started until he noticed little Nightfire is no where in sight. Insteantly wheeljack tensed as cold dread settled on him. "Oh no..." Ultra Magnus stiffen at the realization as well.

"Well where is she?" June demanded.

"OH PRIMUS, WE LOST THE SPARKLING!" Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus yelled in horror.

"You two lost nightfire!?" Raph yelled.

"Ooooh...that's so not going to go over well with mommy and daddy." Miko said.

"JAZZ AND PROWL ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Wheeljack yelled.

"US!? US!? YOUR THE ONE THAT PLACED HER ONTO THE FLOOR! SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LOST HER!" Ultra Magnus screamed in rage.

"ENOUGH!" Fowler yelled.

"Right now fighting isn't going to solve anything." Raph said in serious tone.

"Raph's right, we need to find Nightfire." Jack said.

"Knowing Nightfire...she's somewhere in the base, and she couldn't have gotten very far...she can't walk yet right?" Miko asked.

"We...er don't know if she can or not..." The two said fearfully.

"Okay...then she's most likely crawling around somewhere here in the base...we know for a fact she didn't go outside...because we were just outside." Jack said as Fowler and June had left the room too look for Nightfire. Since Nightfire was small she might have went down the human hallways or rooms.

"Things can't get any worse..." Ultra Magnus said sighing.

"Wheeljack...Ultra Magnus...we need a ground bridge." Optimus' voice came over the communication network.

"You just had to say that didn't you, commander. You jinxed it!" Wheeljack hissed. Ultra Magnus looked ready too hit wheeljack but resisted the temptation since they needed to find Nightfire.

"Raph...stall them." Ultra Magnus ordered as Wheeljack and himself raced out of the room.

"Uh hello? is anyone there?" Optimus asked again.

"What am I suppose to say?" Raph hissed.

"We have to tell Optimus the truth...This base is huge and we could use their help." Jack said.

"Hey optimus...wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, sort of kind of lost Nightfire somewhere in the base. We can't find her." Miko said loudly.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Came furious yells from all the autobots.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Ratchet screamed.

"OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE THIS INSTEANT!" Jazz screamed in a furious, murderous and cold voice. Raph, Jack and Miko shared nervous looks before they activated the ground bridge quickly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Also special thanks to angelwings5952. I loved the drawing of my oc character for I Was Run Over By An Autobot. **


End file.
